


Mad Dogs and Mutts

by BlueSkyHeadLeft010



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Motorcity
Genre: Crossover, aka the best idea I've ever had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyHeadLeft010/pseuds/BlueSkyHeadLeft010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alt Title: MisKimmunication. Found this on my old FF profile, figured I'd upload it here :3]</p>
<p>Team Possible is at it again as they track down DNAmy who has stolen a device that reanimates fossils and trashes downtown! However, they wind up transported to Motorcity mysteriously, and get caught in the crossfire of an ongoing war. Luckily the Burners are here to help! Or perhaps it's the other way around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crusing

[Chapter 1 Cruising]

"It's over DNAmy! Hand over the Geno-animator!" A young woman, slim and athletically built with fiery red hair, shouted as she hurled herself over fallen trashcans and the occasional car that was being flung at her. In front of her another woman, this one chubby and considerably shorter, with black bowl cut hair was sitting on top of a massive dragon-like creature as it rampaged through the city as she guided it with only a small carrot on a string. She paused only to stick her tongue out at the red haired woman before continuing her rampage. "Nice try Kimmie! But Mamma wants to build a moat for her baby Megalania!" The woman, DNAmy, cackled madly as the giant hulking lizard smashed another building.

The red haired woman ducked as the building went flying near a car wash and crashed into it, causing suds to spew out the destroyed soap pipes. "Whoa! That is one ugly lizard." A young man with short blond hair huffed as he ran up next to the red haired woman and stared up at the beast. "Yeah, but it's slow, look!" The red head said as she turned the young man's head in the direction of the giant lizard's view as it got it's foot stuck in a circular shaped sign and hissed before it spewed acid and melted the thing off, walking away like nothing had happened much to the dismay of the woman on its shoulders. The blonde looked surprised as the gears turned in his head, "Oh... I get it now!" He smirked as the red head went to work, leaping off of buildings before attracting the giant lizard's attention.

"Hey ugly! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" The young woman shouted, as the lizard hissed and swung its tail at her annoyed. The red head jumped out of the way just in time and tumbled safely to the asphalt below. "No! Bad Lizzy! Ignore her, she's not import to your swamp home!" DNAmy shouted from above as she wrestled for control over the vicious lizard's instincts. The creature roared angrily, as the red head taunted the lizard more and it stomped after her, flinging the woman off on the ground.

"That's right, follow me!" The woman smirked as she sprinted away from the wreckage back towards where the sudsy car wash lay in ruins. Beside her, a purple car came rushing from behind a parked alleyway towards her as the creature gave chase. "KP!" The blond haired young man called from the driver's seat as he opened the passenger's side while he was still driving and the woman dived in. "Thanks Ron." The woman huffed grateful as Ron smirked and hit the gas hard.

The car roared to life, as Ron flipped a few switches nearby and suddenly the purple car's wheels suddenly shifted ninety degrees upwards and began to hum. The creature opened its maw at the vehicle and snapped, but the now flying car moved too quickly to be caught and zoomed on ahead. The beast roared angrily as it stomped on ahead, determined to reach its prey before it flew away through a tunnel.

The flying car had no problem swiftly angling itself to the side and squeezing through the gap in the brick tunnel, but the lizard on the other hand continued to charge ahead in an attempt to ram them. The car popped out on the other side just as the creature made contact with the brick ceiling and proceeded to squeeze through, only to get stuck halfway as its shoulder blades were too bulky and jammed him in the car wash tunnel.

Angry, the beast roared in defiance and tried to claw its way out, but this accomplished nothing as it wiggled like a moon walker trapped in an elevator. The car slowly descended to the ground as the two young adults got out and smirked at one another before giving a high five. "Booyah! Now that's what I call teamwork!" Ron cheered as a small hairless rodent popped out from his pocket a mimicked him in agreement. The red haired woman laughed as she too admired their handiwork, "Nice work you two. Now to find Amy." She frowned as she looked around for the fallen villain, but alas she had already fled the scene.

"Or not…" She huffed disappointed as she pulled out a small blue cell phone-like device and pushed the red button on it. "Wade, DNAmy has fled the scene. Call the local authorities to help contain this lizard while I look for her please." She asked as a small brown skinned boy, who nodded and began typing away at his computer on the other side of the screen. "On it. The local authorities have been contacted, and DNAmy is just up ahead in that alleyway." The boy Wade said as he didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"You rock Wade." The red head smirked as she grabbed Ron's arm. "Wait, wait Kim! Where are we going?!" Ron yelped surprised as the red head Kim got into the driver's seat and cranked the car. "We're going to stop DNAmy before she gets away." Kim said determined as the duo sped off down the alley.

The alleyway was nine feet long in width with a slight curve to its axis, and was mostly quiet at this time of night; save for a few field mice scuttling about in between the trashcans looking for meals. The shadows made funny shapes on the ground thanks to the rooftops providing shade against the rather bright moonlight, giving it a stark contrast in color like a black and white movie.

All of this was irrelevant to one DNAmy as she dashed in between the fallen trashcans and piles of boxes as she was being chased. "You'll never take me alive!" She screamed as she threw a lid at the purple car following her who swerved just in time to miss it. Inside the vehicle Kim grew annoyed on chasing DNAmy on foot, and resolved to turning on flight mode so she didn't have to maneuver over the mess.

The black haired woman, determined, continued to run on ahead unfazed. "Is it just me, or does DNAmy seem to get loonier every time we fight her?" Ron asked bored as they gave chase. Kim briefly stole a glance his direction as she kept her eyes on the prize, "Definitely out there for sure. You'd think after being in prison several times she'd realize you can't just go around making creatures." She sighed. Ron shrugged, "Well I guess they can't all be sane." He hummed thoughtfully as DNAmy soon found herself blocked by a wall and the two moved in.

"It's over DNAmy. Surrender." Kim shouted as the black haired woman scowled. "Mark my words Kimberly! The time will come when I am free to make my cuddle buddies without you interfering!" She shook her fist as Ron just sighed and Kim shook her head. They lowered the car slowly, making sure Amy didn't try to break for it as they parked, and Kim pulled out her phone-like device to call for back up.

Then suddenly, as if God himself had decided to interfere, the car along with its inhabitants simply vanished into thin air. Confused and stunned, DNAmy looked around to see if the red head and her partner were hiding somewhere, but heard nor saw anything as the eerie silence filled the void. And with that void a blue skinned man with black hair pulled back into a rat-tail, suddenly opened a door right where the crime stopping duo had been and looked around confused. "Did I interrupt something?" The blue man with a scar running across his eye asked DNAmy as another green skinned woman with black long hair poked her head out as well.

They were moving... One moment Kim had her hand on the car door as she moved to open it, and the next thing she knew the alleyway had shifted and changed colors before it lurched and the car landed on the ground from two feet in the air. "Oof!" Her partner Ron had shouted shocked as he had been sitting up without a seat belt when they change in scenery had occurred, and he fell on his bottom into the chair.

Blinking confused, Kim had somehow at the last moment managed to brace herself for the impact, and looked around her to access the situation. "Oww... I think I hit my tailbone…" Ron groaned as he shielded his eyes from the bright light glaring in from the windows on him. _Wait… Bright lighting?_ Kim thought as her eyes snapped to her surroundings and saw nothing but white reflective flooring for several miles. It was very confusing to her. It was almost as if she had somehow landed in a simulation that had lost power and now all she was staring at was the dull siding. Still, there was something else going on that she could hear.

Gunshots. Kim recognized that noise at any given moment. While Ron was still bellyaching, and his pet rodent was sprawled on the floor next to him from the lurch, Kim tensed her muscles as she whipped on her seatbelt and spun the car away in the nick of time to avoid an oncoming blast. Narrowing her eyes she saw the individual offender. A pitiful floating steel box with laser guns attached to the sides was trying to shoot her car down as Kim hit the gas and began to fight back. The bot was slow and appeared to dislike having to turn in midair, so while it lagged Kim activated her weapons systems and fired at the bot, cleaving it in two before it exploded.

Taking a breather Kim stopped once the bot had exploded. "What was that all about?" Ron asked confused as he finally strapped himself in and his mole rat did the same. More gunshots ahead. Clutching the gear shift, Kim sped on ahead towards the noise. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that whoever owned that robot is up ahead." She said serious as they sped onwards towards the noise.


	2. Big Bad Bully

[Chapter 2: Big Bad Bully]

It had been an average day for Mike Chilton. He had got up around six in the morning, worked on Mutt, grabbed breakfast, and then went with his team to take down whatever Kane had thrown at them for the day. Nothing out of the ordinary for the veteran Motorcity leader.

But then Julie had contacted the team worried about something before she got cut off, and the next thing he knew he was riding on the outskirts of deluxe with about a hundred Kanebots on his tail.

"Yo! What the heck just happened?!" Dutch popped up on the screen confused, with a slight panic in his voice, as Mike dodged another shot from a bot before returning fire. "Guys? Where are you?" The blonde Chuck popped on the screen as well, as Mike stayed alert and focused on the bots firing in front of him.

"Outskirts of Deluxe." Mike replied as he put two more bots out of commission. "I've got about fifty more bots on my tail and I can't shake them! Is there an exit tunnel up ahead?" The question was more directed at Chuck, but Mike also used it as a silent code for Dutch to find him.

"Not quickly, it'll take about fifteen minutes east before you'll find one and-… Hey, is Texas with you guys as well?" Chuck asked confused, as Mike shifted his wheels left and turned east as some of the bots behind him failed to brake and crashed into each other causing more tiny explosions.

"Yea he's with me. Sleeping in the back." Dutch said unenthusiastically, as Mike could hear the snoring in the background. "Great," Mike frowned as he dodged and fired, "I'm not sure what's going on but we need to-" _BLAM!_ A bot had directly hit the tail end of Mutt, shattering a few pieces of metal and blowing out the left rear tire.

While the car squealed painfully, Mike fought for control of the vehicle as it spun in a circle as the Kanebots gained. They wasted no time firing, but luckily, the car was spinning too wildly for any of them to hit.

"E-nough!" Mike clenched his teeth as he put all of his effort in to turning the opposite direction of the tailspin and pulling down on the emergency brake. The car groaned and hissed in protest, but slowed down enough for Mike to get it to stay put; right as the Kanebots started firing up again.

Reacting, Mike lit up the _Blastosaurus_ and fired back, but with the steering being out of commission he could only fire up and down, leaving a huge gap in defense. "Uh, anytime you wanna show up Dutch would be nice!" Mike joked nervously as the rest of the Kanebots surrounded him and pulled out their guns. Desperate, Mike looked around for his friends but could not even see them from a distance. He hung his head and chose to do the one thing that wouldn't get his behind fried.

He surrendered…

It was like an off switch had been activated, as the bots not only lowered their guns but tucked them neatly back into their titanium coated shells and moved in closer to Mutt. _So this is how it ends… Despite all my thoughts that I would die in a blaze of glory, I end up surrendering to the one man from hell…_ Mike thought dejected, as the bots began to conjure up a red force field pod to take him away…

Or not.

The bot closest to Mike suddenly exploded in a fiery floating ball of scrap metal, as the rest of them took action in defending their fallen friend. Mike grinned when he heard the familiar sound of a car engine. A purple car came into view, as it began firing missiles at the remaining bots which shattered the force field Mike was being held in.

"Wait, that's not Whiplash…" Mike muttered confused as he stared at the mysterious purple car in front of him as it roared its angry engine at the bots and shot them down with such precision it put even Mutt to shame. "Whoa." Mike said unintentionally, as the car shot the last of the bots down and came to a slow.

They stood there for what seemed like quite an extended period of time, but was really more like five seconds, before curiosity won Mike over and he got out of Mutt to see who this mysterious driver was. They couldn't be bad right? The car made no move and didn't cut off its engine, but just in case Mike clenched his skull headed weapon.

"Thanks for the save stranger! Guess I owe ya one, huh?" Mike chuckled as he played his cool card right as the car engine cut off. The front door opened and the driver came out. "No big. Was just in the neighborhood."

 _No big. Was just in the neighborhood_. The driver said. Mike froze in utter disbelief as he looked at the woman in front of him. She was slim, with long red hair and a purple shirt to match her car color. She appeared battle ready judging by the fire in her green eyes, but curious she didn't appear to have an insignia on her clothing to indicate she was part of a team.

There was a passenger as well. Skinny young man with short wiry blonde hair and brown eyes. He too wore no insignia on his clothing. Both appeared to be about his age if not slightly a year older.

"Uh… Well, I'm Mike. Mike Chilton. Pleasure to meet you." He said as he smoothed back his hair and held out a hand as a sign of peace. The red head shook it and smiled, "Kim Possible, and this is my partner Ron. Ron Stoppable." The woman named Kim said as the blonde named Ron came up and shook hands with Mike too.

Whiplash came roaring up just then as Dutch stuck his head out of the car window. "Man, sorry we didn't make it in time!" Dutch called as he got out. He seemed to notice Mutt first and sucked his teeth, "What happened to Mutt? It look like you got in quite a-"He paused as he noticed the red head Kim, and Ron standing next to Mike. "Who are they?" He asked confused.

Mike laughed as he put an arm around Dutch's shoulder. "Dutch, I'd like you to meet Kim Possible and her partner Ron Stoppable. They saved my bacon a few moments ago." Mike said as he brought Dutch over to say hello. They shook hands politely, "Well, it's always a pleasure to see friendly faces! Uh, you guys are friends right?" He asked.

Kim smiled, the fire once again burning brightly in her eyes. "Pretty sure we're allies. Saw you're friend here being attacked and decided to help. It's kinda my thing." She said embarrassed.

Dutch didn't seem to mind as his attention suddenly shifted to Kim's car. "Whoa! Is this your ride?! Where did you get the sweet axels?!" Dutch said excited as he began to examine the engine.

Mike had to give this Kim props that she didn't yell at Dutch for touching her car. Instead she casually crossed her arms and smirked, walking back over towards Dutch. "My brothers. They can build anything." She laughed. "Well you're brothers must be some kinds of geniuses!" He cheered, "I haven't seen anything like the parts you've got in here!" He said. "Well actually I-" The ground shook, interrupting anything Kim was about to say to Dutch.

Alert, Mike shifted his attention to where the noise had originated from and saw a small crack in the metal ground that continued to enlarge at a quick pace. Ron yelped in surprise as he moved next to Kim, and Dutch looked at Mike confused.

Mike didn't have to be a genius to know what was coming next. The ground continued to split into neat little grooves that moved and shifted about, until a somewhat square shape was cut out and lifted from the ground, revealing a hidden compartment with something inside it. Something big.

"An enforcer drone." Mike said as he dashed over to Mutt and pulled up a few screens. "Dutch! Hook up Mutt to Whiplash and tow her to here!" Mike pointed to where a ventilation shaft was nearby.

Dutch didn't have to be told twice as he nodded and pulled Whiplash up beside Mutt and activated the auto towing mechanism. "You two think you can follow?" Mike asked Kim and Ron, who looked totally out of their element in this type of thing, as Kim nodded. "Can do!" Kim called as the two got into their car as Whiplash floored it as the enforcer drone moved out of its storage box.

The enforcer drone moved with incredible speed, as it floored its hover thrusters at the three cars and took aim. Mike was the first to react, with Dutch being unable to battle due to protecting Mutt, and fired off his Blastosaurus with 100% accuracy thanks to the enforcer drone's size.

Kim and Ron, who were sticking close by Whiplash, had somehow activated their hidden rocket boosters that Mike was unaware they had, and fired at the enforcer drone all at the same time.

 _They really seem to know what they're doing_ , Mike thought surprise as he kept the Blastosaurus steady. Meanwhile Kim and Ron kept the machine distracted long enough for Dutch to pull Mutt into the ventilation shaft. What kind of battles have you two seen? Mike wondered, just as the purple car pulled into the shaft and the enforcer drone gave up chase…


End file.
